Refer  TRC Side
by AoVee
Summary: Perjalanan mereka mencari Putri Sakura tertunda sementara karena seseorang yang akan mereka temui. Warning: Banyak spoiler dari manganya yang emang uda tamat.
1. Kurogane

Minna san, konichiwa!

Karena belum pernah bikin cerita di TRC, Yoroshiku!

Seperti yang pernah ta tulis di CCS, ff Refer ini dibagi kedua bagian. Yaitu CCS side dan TRC side. Crossover -yang gak ditaruh di crossover side- ini memang gak jadi tujuan utama. Cerita ini memang bakal menjurus ke TRC aja (semoga).

Saa, douzo~

* * *

**Refer~TRC Side**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: CCS dan TRC punya Clamp. saya gak ikut-ikut punya.**

**Warning: Banyak spoiler dari TRC yang manganya uda tamat (lamaaaa banget) dijepang.  
**

* * *

_**Kurogane**_

Pagi kali ini mereka berada di negeri Suwa, negeri tempat Kurogane berasal. Pagi ini tidak terlalu ribut seperti dulu, saat ia belum dikirim Tomoyo hime ke tempat penyihir dimensi, keadaan lebih tenang padahal kejadian kemarin cukup mengagetkan. Memang mereka bertiga, Syaoran, Fye, Kurogane sudah biasa dengan pertarungan mendadak untuk memperebutkan bulu saya Sakura, tapi secara tiba-tiba mereka bertemu dengan rival yang semakin kuat sejak memakan mata kiri Fye.

Kurogane, pria bertubuh tinggi besar yang telah kehilangan orang tuanya saat masih kecil, sudah mengabdi pada Tomoyo hime menginjak usia mudanya. Sebelumnya ia adalah anak biasa yang sangat sayang pada orang tuanya. Bahkan ia sangat mengagumi ayahnya yang merupakan prajurit pelindung negeri Suwa. Namun semua berubah sejak Fei Wong menghancurkan negerinya hingga membunuh orang-orang yang dia cintai.

Dia marah, dendam, dan bersumpah untuk lebih kuat agar ia bisa melindungi orang yang ingin dilindunginya. Tersebutlah Tomoyo hime, putri cantik negeri ini yang beruntung medapatkan pengawal kuat nan hebat. Tetapi kesombongannya -saat kekuatan dan kehebatan tanpa siapapun bisa menandinginya muncul- telah membuat dirinya puas dan membunuh orang yang di anggapnya rival secara membabi buta. Saat menyadari itu, Tomoyo hime mengirimnya ke penyihir dimensi demi menyadarkannya akan kekuatan yang sesungguhnya.

Di tempat penyihir dimensi itulah, ia bertemu dengan Fye dan Syaoran serta Sakura hime yang kini sudah….

Cukup, dia tidak mau melanjutkan kata-kata selanjutnya.

Kepada penyihir, yang belakangan ia kenal sebagai Yuuko, ia meminta untuk dikembalikan ke negeri asalnya. Kini, ia benar-benar kembali ke tempat asalnya. Namun tanpa tangan kirinya.

Saat berusaha kabur dari negeri Celes, negeri asal Fye berasal, ia harus mengorbankan tangannya demi membawa serta Fye yang putus asa dengan hidupnya setelah pertarungan di negerinya tersebut. Suatu persyaratan untuk keluar dari negeri Celes yang dikatakan oleh Tomoyo hime. Dengan kata lain Tomoyo hime lah yang menyelamatkannya kali ini, dengan meminta permohonan pada Yuuko. Begitulah cerita yang tidak salah ia tangkap dari sang putri.

Tidak salah Tomoyo hime mengirimnya ke penyihir dimensi yang membuatnya menjelajahi berbagai dimensi dan bertemu dengan banyak orang. Sekaligus banyak kejadian yang telah merubah dirinya untuk lebih mengerti tentang apa itu kekuatan, mengerti tentang apa itu persahabatan, berbagi hal dan ikut merasakan apa yang dialami sahabatnya. Atau lebih dari itu, ia menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Meskipun memang, tidak pernah ia tunjukkan secara terang-terangan dan dengan senyum merekah seperti pemuda berambut pirang bertubuh ramping, Fye.

Saat salah seorang dari "rombongan" menghilang dan terganti oleh seseorang yang baru, ia berusaha menerima kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Saat Fye dihadapkan kematian, ia berharap tidak lagi kehilangan teman-teman perjalanannya hingga tidak peduli dengan konsekuensi menjadikan darahnya sebagai makanan Fye.

Terkadang ia bingung, kenapa Fye suka tersenyum di saat apapun situasinya. Karena ia jadi tidak bisa membaca sifat asli orang itu sebenarnya. Bahkan, ia muak melihat senyum Fye yang dibuat-buat bahkan disaat ia tahu bahwa pemuda tersebut ingin bersedih tapi masih memakai topeng "senyum". Ia memang tidak peduli dengan masa lalu Fye yang membuatnya terus hidup dengan senyum palsu, tapi di suatu sudut hatinya, ia memperhatikan pemuda- yang memakai penutup mata disebelah kiri- tersebut. Sekarang, tempatnya berpijak bukanlah masa lalu tetapi masa depan yang harusnya ia hadapi dengan wajah baru, bukan dengan wajah mengingat masa kelam di masa lalunya.

Selain dengan Fye, ia juga bingung dengan kejadian yang menimpa anak paling muda dalam rombongan mereka, Syaoran. Seorang anak yang ia panggil bocah. Yahh…itu panggilan yang cocok untuknya. Saat pertama bertemu dengannya, ia yakin kalau Syaoran adalah orang yang berjuang demi untuk mengembalikan bulu sayap sang putri baginya, Sakura hime. Tidak ada keraguan di dalam mata Syaoran yang berpendirian kuat. Karena itulah, Kurogane jadi terbawa suasana untuk membantu anak itu. Saat Syaoran meminta bantuannya untuk melatih kemampuan pedang, ada sedikit keraguan apakah bocah itu mampu menerima ajaran darinya. Tapi diluar dugaan, bocah itu malah menunjukkan kemapuan yang signifikan membaik karena tekadnya yang ingin menjadi lebih kuat demi melindungi sang putri.

Tunggu, atau demi mengumpulkan bulu sayap putri?

Kalimat terakhir baru terbukti beberapa minggu ini bahwa Syaoran -bocah yang ia temui dulu- hanya menjadi kuat demi mengumpulkan bulu sayap Sakura hime setelah segel mata kanan atau sifat aslinya muncul atau apalah namanya. Bocah tersebut berubah lebih kejam daripada dulu. Sifatnya yang baik hati pada siapapun, kecuali rivalnya yang memiliki bulu sayap, hilang tanpa bekas. Bahkan Sakura hime yang ia sayangi dan ia lindungi, terlupakan mentah-mentah. Malah ia lebih mementingkan bulu sayap lain yang harus ia cari.

Itu salah satu kejadian yang masih segar di ingatannya. Salah satu kejadian di negeri Tokyo yang memulai cerita memilukan bagi mereka berlima.

Hari ini, ia telah siap untuk kembali berpetualang bersama mereka kembali. Dengan membuang keegoisannya untuk berdiam diri di negerinya setelah kembali ke tempat asal. Bukan karena tidak mau lagi melindungi Tomoyo hime, tapi ia ingin membantu teman seperjalanannya. Menemukan Sakura yang telah menjadi sahabat terpenting dihidupnya selain Syaoran, Fye, dan si bakpau putih. Sahabat yang selama ini sudah mengajarinya akan kehangatan, kebaikan hati, keramahan -meskipun pada orang yang pertama kali dikenalnya-, kesabaran dan kepercayaan pada teman-teman.

Ia meminta ijin pada Tomoyo hime, orang yang paling mengerti akan dirinya. Ia diberi pedang Ginryuu sambil memanggilnya Yo-oh, nama asli yang ia rindukan untuk diucapkan oleh sang putri, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama.

* * *

Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? *puppy eyes* Ceritanya aneh kah? bosenin kah? membingungkan kah? Terlalu sok tau kah saya sebagai author baru TRC? *di tabok*

Tentu aja banyak kesan yang kalian rasain saat mbaca. Review kalian semua bakal bantu saya yang masih abal ini buat memperbaiki ide cerita selanjutnya.

Mau protes gara-gara banyak spoiler? boleh

Mau protes karena penghayatan perasaan karakter yang lebay? boleh

Mau kirimin saya makanan lezat, halal dan bergizi juga boleh~ *mulai ngaco*

Pokoknya, saya tunggu RnR dari kalian semua. Jaa~


	2. Fye

Saat tulisan ini dibuat, penduduk Jepang sedang dilanda gempa bumi dan tsunami. Aku harap, semua orang yang ada dijepang khusus para seiyuu, aktor, aktris, mangaka, politisi, dan penduduk sipil selamat meskipun sudah 600 orang lebih menjadi korbannya. Aku yakin, Jepang pasti akan segera bangkit lagi. Karena itu, jangan menyerah dengan keadaan ini, minna!

Namikawa Daisuke san. Huhu...syukurlah dirimu baik-baik saja. Miyu Irino (seiyuu Syaoran) ama Inada Tetsu (seiyuu Kurogane) juga syukurlah selamat.

* * *

**Refer ~ TRC Side**

**Disclaimer by Clamp. **

_(Bagaimana kabar kalian pasca gempa dan tsunami disana?)_

Warning: sama kayak chapter sebelumnya

* * *

_**Fye**_

"_Fye, kau mendengarku? Raja Ashura sudah terbangun."_

Saat mendengar telepati antara dia dan Chii, Fye tahu bahwa senyumnya akan semakin memudar dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya. Raja Ashura, raja yang susah payah ia tidurkan, kembali bangkit dalam kurun waktu yang relatif singkat.

Singkat? Atau karena ia menikmati perjalanan bersama Syaoran, Kurorin, Mokona, dan Sakura chan sehingga waktu terasa singkat? Ia mendengus senang mengingat kenangan-kenangan mereka bersama menjelajahi dunia yang tidak dikenal. Sedetik kemudian, ekspresinya berubah saat mengingat apa yang diceritakan Fei Wong menjadi kenyataan di negeri Tokyo. Syaoran yang terperangkap, mengejar ke tempat mata kanannya berada. Dengan kata lain, mengejar Syaoran yang selama ini melakukan perjalanan bersamanya, yang selama ini selalu mereka anggap anak yang mau berkorban demi Sakura chan tanpa peduli resiko yang harus ia hadapi.

Tidak…tidak…

Sambil menggelengkan kepala keras-keras, ia membuang masa lalu yang cukup suram untuknya, dimana bola matanya diambil paksa oleh Syaoran. Syaoran yang selama ini melakukan perjalanan bersama-sama. Bukan Syaoran yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

Tidak seperti dulu, yang terpaku pada masa lalu meskipun dia berhadapan dengan masa depan. Kali ini, pemuda pemilik mata biru dan rambut emas kepirangan tersebut bertekad tidak lagi takut menghadapi masa depan. Masa lalunya sebagai anak kembar yang terlahir di Negeri Valeria yang merupakan sebuah kutukan. Selalu dia dan kembarannya, Yuui, disalahkan saat orang-orang meninggal karena mereka dianggap membawa kutukan anak kembar. Padahal mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa tapi dikurung seumur hidup bagai penjahat. Makin banyak orang yang meninggal, bahkan raja Negeri Valeria pun tetap menyalahkan mereka hingga hembusan nafas terakhirnya dan makin membuat Fye ketakutan untuk menjalani hidup karena dosa yang harus ia tanggung.

Kurogane lah, satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihat dirinya tersenyum palsu dengan tetap membawa masa lalu sebagai dosa yang harus ia tanggung. Apa dia harus belajar dari para aktor ya? Karena telah gagal menipu 1 orang ini dengan senyumannya.

Ahh…mungkin karena ia dan Kurogane sesama orang dewasa dalam 'rombongan', pikirnya. Hmm…tapi bukan berarti juga ia menganggap Syaoran dan Sakura masih anak kecil yang polos. Tapi setidaknya, itulah yang akan dilakukan semua orang apabila menemukan orang yang sepantaran untuk diajak 'curhat'. Namun dia, si Kurogane tidak membutuhkan kata-kata untuk mengerti tentang dirinya. Dengan melihat senyum dan raut wajah Fye saja, ia sudah tahu. Sungguh, pengamatan yang luar biasa dari Kuro sama.

Namun satu hal yang membuat ia benci pada Kurogane. Selama ini selalu dia-lah yang ditolong olehnya. Sebut saja saat ia hampir mati di Negeri Tokyo karena mata kanannya yang merupakan sumber kekuatan sihir diambil oleh Syaoran. Kurogane meminta dirinya untuk tetap hidup, padahal dirinya menginginkan kematian agar kekuatan sihir yang dimiliki Syaoran jadi tidak berfungsi. Tapi dengan galaknya Kuropyuu mengatakan bahwa dialah yang akan membunuhnya kalau dirinya masih tetap mengatakan ingin mati. Jadilah dia seorang vampir sekarang dengan darah Kurogane sebagai makanannya.

Lalu saat mereka berusaha pergi dari Negeri Celes, Kurogane memotong tangannya tanpa ragu demi membawa Fye ikut serta keluar dari Celes yang mulai hancur. Terkejut akan hal itu membuatnya tertegun hingga Mokona membawa mereka berpindah dunia dan dimensi. Tenaganya tidak cukup untuk mengirim Kurogane pergi dari tempat tersebut, akibat dari termakannya mata kanan Fye.

Mungkin masih banyak yang telah Kurogane lakukan untuknya, yang telah ia lupakan namun jelas selalu menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Fei Wong saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya makin menjadi kenyataan. Ia akan bertemu dengan Syaoran, Sakura dan Kurogane. Melakukan perjalanan bersama mereka. Mengalami berbagai kebahagiaan, kesedihan dan kepedihan. Dan saat di Negeri Nihon, ia menceritakan semua yang dikatakan Fei Wong bahwa Sakura yang selama ini melakukan perjalanan adalah "utsusemi" dari putri Sakura yang asli. Sama dengan Syaoran yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

Namun benar apa yang dikatakan Mokona, meskipun sakura hanyalah utsusemi, Sakura tetap Sakura. Sakura yang sudah berbagi rasa. Sakura yang sudah mengajarkan kebaikan, ketabahan hati meskipun telah mengalami berbagai hal yang tidak menyenangkan tiap harinya. Karena itu, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan bersama Kurogane, Syaoran dan Mokona untuk mencari Sakura.

* * *

**Seperti biasa, mohon reviewnya~**

**Baik itu review yang mengandung unsur kritik dan saran. Kasi tau uneg-uneg kalian y~**


	3. Syaoran

_Syukur, akhirnya akun ku bisa dipakai lagi. Kemarin-kemarin sempet eror, jadi gak isa upload secepatnya. Yaa...ini chapter selanjutnya. _

_Selamat Menikmati!_

* * *

_**Refer ~ TRC side chapter 3**_

_**Disclaimer : CLAMP**_

_**O~~~~~O**_

* * *

**Syaoran**

_"Karena selalu melihat perjalanan kami, Mokona yakin kau pasti kesepian. Karena dengan melihat, kau jadi ingin melakukan perjalanan juga kan? Meskipun ada saat yang menyedihkan, ada saat menyenangkan __juga._

Pernyataan Mokona saat di negeri Tokyo menghantam pikirannya. Meskipun rasa itu bukan bernama iri, tapi yang dikatakan Mokona sesuai dengan perasaannya.

'_Itukah maksud dari pembicaraan Mokona waktu itu?' _gumam Syaoran. Pemuda berusia kurang lebih 16 tahun yang berperawakan tinggi tegak dengan wajah imitasi tiruan persis seperti ayahnya tersebut diam terpaku mengingat semua kenangannya bersama Sakura. Mendesirkan sepucuk ke"geram"an, penyesalan dan ketidakberdayaan menyelamatkan sang putri untuk kedua kalinya. Angin malam yang berhembus terasa menyejukkan pikirannya yang mulai keruh.

Meskipun baru saja ia bergabung bersama rombongan Kurogane dkk, namun selama ini dia telah melihat seluruh perjalanan "utsusemi" dirinya. Mulai dari pertemuannya dengan Fujitaka, pertemuannya dengan Raja Clow, Touya -calon penerus kerajaan- dan Yukito si pendeta kerajaan, serta Sakura. Sakura yang oleh Utsusemi Syaoran adalah pengembali jiwa kemanusiaannya. Pengembali jiwa kasih sayangnya. Namun kini, "Sakura" tersebut telah menghilang. Baik itu jiwa dan tubuhnya.

Sempat ia bersama dengan Sakura utsusemi yang dicintai oleh dirinya yang seorang lagi. Mirip, sangat mirip dengan Sakura yang ia cintai. Ingin sekali dirinya mencoba berteman dengan Sakura tersebut. Namun, sejak kejadian di negeri Tokyo dan kedatangannya dalam "rombongan", Putri Sakura -panggilannya- menjauhi dan membuat jarak dengannya. Untunglah ada Fye yang menggantikan dirinya menjaga sang Putri.

Tidak. Salah. Bukan menggantikan, namun memang Fye lah yang mengerti Sakura. Karena Shaoran tahu, meskipun dari luar memang mirip, tapi Putri Sakura bukanlah Sakura yang ia temui dulu.

Putri Sakura pun ternyata sudah ingat bahwa dirinya bukanlah Sakura yang asli, melainkan hanya utsusemi, manusia kloning yang diciptakan oleh Fei Wong. Karena itulah, Putri Sakura menghindari Syaoran sebisa mungkin. Karena Syaoran yang ia temui, dan ia cintai, bukan Syaoran yang baru saja bergabung dengan "rombongan".

Syaoran juga sebenarnya tahu bahwa utsusemi dirinya itu memiliki hati kepada utsusemi Putri Sakura. Namun, kekuatan liar utsusemi lebih besar daripada kekuatan kasih sayang yang ia dapat sampai tega meninggalkan Sakura yang ia cintai demi mengumpulkan bulu sayap dan menjadi boneka pesuruh Fei Wong.

Entah, kemanalagi ia, Kurogane, Fye dan Mokona harus mencari Sakura, sebagai target utama yang harus diselamatkan.

"Sakura ada di Negeri Clow. Bersama Fei Wong." kata Yuuko.

Seluruh orang dalam rombongan menahan napas mendengarnya. Karena bagaikan setali tiga uang, mereka akan menemukan Sakura, kembali ke tempat semua berawal, sekaligus menghancurkan Fei Wong, dalang dibalik semua kejadian tidak berujung ini.

"..Namun sebelum itu, ada seseorang yang ingin menemui kalian."

"Eh?"

"Siapa orang itu, Yuuko?" tanya Mokona.

"Sakura."

"Sakura? Berarti…berarti Sakura.." kata Mokona, mulai panik.

"..Belum tentu Sakura yang kita cari, bukan?" ucap Syaoran memotong perkataan makhluk putih didepannya. Matanya menatap lurus ke Yuuko saat mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut.

Yuuko memang belum selesai berbicara saat Mokona memotong perkataannya. Sehingga ia mengangguk pelan mendengar pertanyaan Syaoran. "Orang yang datang ke tempatku memang Sakura. Tapi dia berada didunia yang lain dengan kalian."

Para rombongan sudah mengerti maksud kalimat terakhir Yuuko. Mereka semua tahu kalau dunia ini tidak hanya dihuni oleh satu dunia saja. Namun, ada beberapa dunia. Hal itu berlaku bagi mereka yang mengetahui dan memahaminya.

"Dia ingin bertemu dengan kalian. _**Kalian**_ yang sudah muncul dalam mimpinya." ucap Yuuko. Ia tekankan kalimat 'kalian' didalamnya. Mengingikan mereka tahu yang disebut dengan 'kalian' adalah mereka berempat.

"? Anak itu…bisa melihat masa depan?" sahut Amaterasu tiba-tiba.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Apa hubungannya anak itu dengan kami?" seru Kurogane yang sedari tadi diam.

"Kalian akan tahu nantinya. Yang jelas, kehadiran anak itu…" Yuuko mengambangkan kalimatnya, tidak ingin berbicara lebih banyak.

"Yuuko.." ucap Mokona.

"Aku akan selalu berdoa semoga kalian bisa segera bertemu dengan orang yang kalian cari." ucap Tomoyo hime untuk terakhir kalinya. Yang dijawab dengan anggukan pasti mereka berempat.

"Pergilah, ke dunia anak itu sekarang. Ia akan membayar harganya, saat kalian tiba disana. Mokona." panggil Yuuko. Memberi tanda pada Mokona untuk bersiap.

"Baik." sahut Mokona. Detik berikutnya, dari belakang punggung Mokona telah tumbuh sayap besar yang merelungi tempat Syaoran, Fye dan Kurogane berdiri.

"Maaf, apa yang menjadi bayarannya Yuuko san?" seru Syaoran, untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mereka berangkat.

"Kemampuan sihirnya." jawab Yuuko di detik-detik terakhir sebelum Mokona menghilang dari negeri Nihon. Entah Syaoran mendengar jawabannya atau tidak.

####

"Kehadiran anak itu….dan kedatangan kalian didunianya, akan mengubah masa depan yang telah diprediksi Fei Wong." ucap Yuko melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat mengambang tadi.

* * *

_**Cukup sekian dulu untuk FF refer TRC ama CCS side. Untuk sementara, saya mau hiatus dulu dari dunia tulis-menulis TRC+CCS. Mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk menulis di fandom lain yang mengantri sejak setaun lalu *malah curhat!* **_

_**Tapi, Refer masih belum selesai ceritanya. Perjalanan masih panjang~**_

_**Karena itu, mohon dukungannya biar hiatus nya gak lama2 *kayak ada yg nunggu aja***_

_**Sore wa, mata~**_


End file.
